


Selfishly Taken By You

by itbepansam



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Accidental Kissing, F/M, Late Night Conversations, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 12:11:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19701121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itbepansam/pseuds/itbepansam
Summary: Caleb is up late one night working on his spells when Jester comes down and finds him.





	Selfishly Taken By You

**Author's Note:**

> This was a writing prompt that I answered on tumblr. I hope you all enjoy!!

The fire crackled and popped, breaking the silence beyond the pages of Caleb's book being turned and the scribbling of notes with a quill. The man himself was so enraptured with his text that he didn't notice anyone approaching until a voice called out to him. 

"Caleb?" 

Startled, he looked up and saw the curious gaze of Jester in the dark. It was then that he realized how ridiculous he must looked as he sat on the ground in front of the fireplace of their home in Xhorhas with his spellbook in front of him and his cat around his shoulders. 

"Oh, Jester. I'm sorry if I woke you-" 

"No," she shook her head, "I had a weird dream and felt like I needed to come find you." 

Caleb hoped the darkness obscured the blushed that bloomed on his cheeks. 

"Why me?" 

"I don't know. I think the Traveler knew you were up and that someone should send you to bed. It's really late, you know?" She walked over, almost waltzing with the way her body moved in the space. Maybe it was Caleb's eyes and mind playing tricks on him. 

" _ Ja _ , I know. I always know what time it is. Like, currently it is just past two." 

" _ Caleb. _ " She whined in her sing-song voice, melting Caleb's heart that much more. "Set the book down and get some rest. Please?"

How could anyone resist her puppy dog look? Caleb may prefer cats, but he was useless against those big beautiful eyes. 

He sighed and closed his book, tucking it into his harness. He motioned for Jester to come closer and extended his arms for her to lift him up. "Come here. I'm afraid I'm too old to help myself up."

"That's bullshit and you know it, Caleb." Still, over she came, taking his hands in her own and helped him to his feet. "You're not old. You're barely older than I am." 

"I'm about as old as Fjord is, if not older."

"You don't look old. You're too handsome to be old. And you can still waltz like the best of them. You're not old, Caleb." 

Caleb blushed again, while simultaneously being acutely aware of the fact that their hands hadn't let go of each other yet. 

He let go and took a nervous step back, almost falling ass first into the fire. Luckily, Jester was quick enough to grab his shirt and yanked him back, sending them both towards the table behind her. Once they had settled, Caleb had his arms pinned to either side of Jester, hands clasping the table while Jester was holding his shirt with both her hands. She looked up at him while he looked down at her, neither saying anything for a long moment. 

“I’ve got you,” she said softly, giving a smile to go with it. 

He smiled in return. His heart yearned for her. It’d be so easy to close the gap and just kiss her. She was right there. She hadn’t let go of him. Maybe she didn’t want to?

Tentatively, he lowered his head towards hers. She didn’t back away. Instead she met him, which startled him once again, as their lips met. It was an explosion of feelings. Joy, regret, selfishness, bitterness. All of them mingled within Caleb as he continued to kiss Jester. His hands found her back, pulling her to him, while her own hands found their place on the back of his neck and within his hair. 

After a few moments, they broke apart. Jester was smiling-no,  _ beaming _ up at Caleb, who couldn’t help but return the smile. He had wanted this for so long, he wasn’t entirely sure when it had begun. 

“Jester, I-”

“No, don’t. I don’t want you to ruin this, okay?” She pressed another kiss to his lips. “Not for me, and not for yourself. Just… I don’t know, accept the fact that we kissed. And when it’s not super late at night like it is now, we can discuss what that means, okay?” 

Caleb wanted to argue, but knew with that look in her eye that there was no point. “Okay, Jester. When we wake up then.”

“Sounds good. We can meet up in Caduceus’s tree. The lights there are very romantic.” She winked at him, causing him to panic slightly, which made her giggle. “Goodnight, Caleb.” She kissed him once more before spinning out of his arms and skipping her way out of the dining area. 

Caleb watched her go. A hand came up and gently pressed against his lips, still feeling her warmth against them. They had kissed. His heart broke as he realized just how drastic this would affect everything. This was dangerous. And yet… he found himself drawn to it, drawn to the recklessness, the danger. He knew at any moment he could ruin this, so why not be a little selfish for a bit while he still could draw breath?


End file.
